paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
P.A.W. Patrol: advence rescues
afther years of peace on adventure bay new enemies appear to treat adventure bay, but the PAW Patrol will not let the villians take over their home, and now that they have the element book nothing will stop them. opening theme: Somebody call 911! Shawty fire burning on the dance floor Whoa! (Fire burning, fire burning) What a gwaan! Kingston Let's go (hey, hey, hey) Red One (hey, hey) Shawty got that super thing Hotter than the sun of south in Spain Got me soon as I walked through the door, oh! My pocket started tickling The way she dropped it low that thang Got me wanna spend my money on her, her She get it pop it, lock it, drop it, That birthday cake, Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away Now take my red, black car and my jewelery Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire Somebody call 911! Shawty fire burning on the dance floor Whoa! I gotta cool her down She won't bring the roof to the ground on the dance floor Whoa! She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor (Fire burning, fire burning) That body is a masterpiece The order is one in every hundred years But ain't no doubt I'm taking it home, oh! I'm afraid we'll blow them legs Little mama game is about to change She'll be on covers over the world, world She get it pop it, lock it, drop it, That birthday cake, Got a candle need to blow that crazy flame away Take my red, black car and my jewelery Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire Somebody call 911! Shawty fire burning on the dance floor Whoa! I gotta cool her down She won't bring the roof to the ground on the dance floor Whoa! She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor (Fire burning, fire burning) She got that fire in her dance that'll make them fella's run around Hey! No exit from the dance floor so them boys want more Hey! She got that fire in her dance that'll make them fella's run around Madem, get outta my way , everybody, sing it now, hey! No exit from the dance floor so them boys want more What a Gwaan? Let's go! Madem, let's go, hey! She get it pop it, lock it, drop it, That birthday cake, Got a candle need to blow that crazy flame away Now take my red , black car and my jewelery Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire Somebody call 911! Shawty fire burning on the dance floor Whoa! I gotta cool her down She won't bring the roof to the ground on the dance floor Whoa! She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor (Fire burning, fire burning) Somebody call 911 new members: racer the american water spaniel krystal the airedale terrier lilly the akita engi the doberman pinscher the new anti-hero: catty kid new powers: fire air water ice earth phantom episodes: pups and the wolf curse the triangle of love pups and the big boss the new treat pups and the galaxy force pups and the soul krystals pups and the cat kid (part 1 of 3) pups and the cat kid (part 2) pups and the cat kid (part final) pups and the element book marshall's new ice powers villians strick the ultimate battle